What you never knew
by Puck is my slushie
Summary: Andre and Tori are best friends, They should be able to tell each other everything. But what if Andre has something to tell Tori. What she never knew.
1. The Confession

What you never knew

Andre's point of view

Here at Hollywood Arts it can get crazy. And when I say crazy I mean bizarre. Just yesterday Jade was yelling at Beck for not telling her that he was on a co-ed soccer team. Which means Beck would be playing with girls. Jade negative as usual poured wahoo punch down his pants. This may sound boring but I am just giving a recap.

Trina was yelling at Robbie and Cat because they went to a David Archulette concert without her. Anyway let's get to the important stuff like….Tori Vega. Just hearing that name makes butterflies flap around in my stomach. I know that sentence sounded very gay. She is just so perfect. I want to be with her she's my best friend. But that's probably the only way she'll see me. Tori was talking to me about a boy named, Jeremy Collins. Honestly I got jealous but I pretended to be sympathetic towards him. I talked to Beck I really I needed guy advice.

I saw Beck sitting on the steps texting I walked over and set my keyboard and backpack down and sat next to him. "What up, man?" Beck said patting back. "Nothing much listen I need to talk to you about something, not something someone." Beck put down his phone and looked at me, "Shoot me." Here goes nothing I sighed before speaking." Well there's this girl that I sort of not sort of really like, but she doesn't see me that way, she only see's me as the sympathetic best friend." I looked over at him and he just stared at me. "So? Who is she?" I took a deep breath here goes nothing. "Tori." "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" Beck practically screamed while jumping up in down. "Dude shut up! Someone might hear you." "Yeah right everyone is outside even Tori." He nudged me. I frowned. "Man, I know how you feel. That's how I felt about Jade. Why don't you go on up to Tori and tell her the worst that can happen is her not knowing what's going on. You guys are best friends right?"

He was right. We are best friends we can tell each other anything! "Thanks Beck." "Anytime bro." I stood up grabbed my stuff and went outside to look for Tori. I saw her on her computer sitting at a table with Cat she looked annoyed with her. I walked over I was shaking and sweating all over. "Hey Andre." Tori said smiling and looking up at me. "H-H-H-H-Hi T-T-T-T-Tori." Man, I sound like a tard. "Um, Cat can me Tori have some privacy?" "Sure I have to pet Rex's hair anyway." She giggled and walked away. "So what's up?" Here it goes come on Andre. "Ok well Tori , as best friends we should be to tell each other everything, well that's why I am here. But what you never knew is.. Tori I love you. You will probably think of me as only a friend but that's ok because at least I got that out there. Are you ok if I-.

I was cut off by her lips crushing to mine.

Sorry for the cliff hanger I might right more if people review


	2. The never ending Tori

Chapter 2- The never ending Tori

APOV

Is this really happening all I could do at that moment was kiss her back. She pulled away and hid her face in her hands. "I am so sorry Andre I shouldn't have done that." "Hey hey it's ok." I said rubbing her back. "Andre I have something to say," What the hell was going on? "Andre I like you to not like friends well I still want to be your best friend but I like you the way you like me. I was scared for the same reasons that you would only see me as Tori Vega the friend not Tori Vega the girlfriend."

I can't believe it Tori likes me that way too. Maybe I should ask her out. "Tori I get it, completely you know you can tell me anything, right? So do you want to go out for a smoothie after school?" She looked at me and smiled then threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Of course I will," The bell rang time for class. "I got to go Andre see you after school." She waved goodbye and ran inside with her lap top at her side.

Is this too good to be true Tori Vega is going to be mine? I need to pinch myself. Like the moron I am I did it." Ow!" Right as I said ow Robbie walked by. Oh cheez. "Hey easy there buddy." "Shut up, Robbie, don't you have something better to do?" Robbie shrugged and sat next to me. "What is up with you? You never act this way?" I looked down at my hands and twiddled my thumbs. I took a deep breath, "It's Tori." Oh god. "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" Robbie said jumping up and down. "Man, not you too!" "What do you mean?" "Beck did the exact same thing." "Sorry, I just hate to say it but basically all of California knew you liked her." Robbie said. I can't believe this? It wasn't a secret after all?

The bell rang a second time. It's away for the school to say. HURRY THE HELL UP TO CLASS! I had music next. With Jade, Robbie and Rex. As I was going to my locker to grab my music folder I saw something that I don't want to describe.

It was Tori. With Lance Ignore. She was stroking his hair and laughing. He was laughing along with her. What should I do? Tori saw me. Crap! "Andre!" She said happily running over to me and giving me a hug like nothing happened. Lance was gone, he didn't like me very much after I beat him in recording club. "What where you doing with Lance?" She stared at me weird. "What do you mean we were-"I cut her off putting my hand. "I saw you stroking his hair, laughing gazing into his eyes." I said in a smooth voice. "Andre it's not what you think we were just-" " You know what I think Tori. I think you want me to fall for you, and make me believe in us. But clearly you don't care about that. And it breaks my heart knowing now we will never be together!" I yelled grabbed my folder, and slammed my locker. I left Tori there standing. As I was walking there tears built up in my eyes.


End file.
